Let's Get It On
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: ***Kendall Smut*** Kendall forgot his clothes for a photoshoot, and I take them to him...


**A/N Okay, so this is a little more complicated than usual. ****Mararawr**** requested a one-shot based on a picture, but ****Emy . Elle**** thought she was so cute making me check something out on tumblr that consisted of a picture of Kendall with the Marvin Gaye song Let's Get It On, and of course she suggested I use it as inspiration for a one shot. Needless to say, I merged the ideas together and voila! I came up with this :)**

I walk into the room without knocking, because Kendall did tell me to hurry when he called. He's having a photoshoot today with Marcos and forgot the outfit he was supposed to wear, and asked me to bring it to him. Luckily I was still home as I was getting ready to head out for lunch with my best friend, so I grabbed his clothes and out the door I went.

My boyfriend is standing in the middle of the floor wearing nothing but a pair of black pants, kinda focusing on something across the room. I see several pictures posted that were taken of him today, but of course the sound of my heels clanking across the hard floor alert him of my arrival and his attention shifts to me. I see the appreciative look in his eyes as his gaze sweeps over my new dress that I bought last week. It's a bit tighter and shorter than my usual style, but still very concealing and adorable; I just couldn't pass it up.

Turning away from Kendall, I hang the items up on the make-shift rack and spin back around. "You look beautiful babe", he comments.

"Thanks", I respond and realize that we're alone. "Where's Marcos?"

"Oh", Kendall takes one hand out of his pocket. "He went on a lunch run since I wasn't quite prepared. Thanks for bringing my stuff though", he takes a few steps toward me, his eyes twinkling mischieviously.

"No problem", I wave my hand. "I was heading out to lunch anyway".

I watch Kendall's stride slow down as he continues to move silently in my direction, his demeanor changing from relaxed to purposeful. A dangerous look resides in his eyes and his tongue slips between his lips to wet them, making something tighten in my womb. Not saying anything, he stops directly in front of me and looks me up and down before sliding his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. "You smell so good", he inhales deeply at my neck. This is when I notice his hard on pressing slightly against my stomach and I step back.

"Kendall", I state and look down between our bodies, motioning his erection with my head. "That's kind of inappropriate right now..."

He smirks and lifts his hand to tuck my curls behind my ears, letting his index finger linger there, tracing over the shell of my ear enticingly. "We're the only two here", his voice is lower and more husky, causing goosebumps to rise all over my body.

It takes less than a second for his intentions to become clear to me and I jerk away as if his touch burns me. Well it does, but in a good way. It sets my skin on fire, makes my pulse race, and causes a heaviness to settle between my thighs that's not so unfamiliar at all. "No", I state firmly and move further away, needing as much distance as possible from my boyfriend right now.

I watch his eyes dart back and forth quickly and then he falls to the floor on his knees, and begins singing along to the music playing quietly in the background, that I barely had noticed before.

"_I've been really tryin', baby_

_Tryin to hold back these feelings for so long_

_And if you feel, like I feel baby_

_Come on, oh come on,_

_Let's get it on"_

Walking across the floor on his knees, Kendall hypnotizes me with is soulful voice and the way his perfect pink lips move and make his dimples pop out. His blonde hair is short and his chest puffs out with each breath, drawing my eyes to the patch of hair that runs between his pecs, making me yearn to run my fingers over it.

When his hands grasp the backs of my knees and he gently delivers an erotic bite to my soft thigh before glancing up at me through those impossibly long lashes with his green eyes, I'm lost. I only give a small cry when he nudges my legs apart and his fingertips ascend the inside of my thighs, coming to settle just below the apex. Lifting himself higher, Kendall nuzzles the front of my panties with his nose and then places a kiss to my center, directly over the fabric before pushing it to the side and licking up and down my folds, making me grip onto his bare shoulders. His tongue delves deeper, flicking back and forth over my clit until my legs start trembling and he tests my arousal by slipping two fingers inside of me.

Satisfied with his findings, he withdraws the digits and sucks them clean with a pleasurable sound and then sinks down onto his butt on the hard floor, undoing the pants and pulling them down to his knees. The wetness seeping from my core increases upon seeing his long cock spring to life and watching him take himself in his hand, pumping the thick column of flesh while the most delicious sounds are emitted from his chest. He looks at me with half lidded eyes and weakly takes my hand, firmly pulling me down to him. His large hands lift my skirt up to my hips and I position my aching sex at his tip, then lower myself, taking all of him into me. My body easily accepts him, and I moan at the delectable fullness and the sensastions coursing through me.

I barely have time to adjust to his size before Kendall clutches my hips and begins lifting me up, moving me up and down over him vigorously. I dig my fingertips into the back of his head and press my lips roughly to his, then graze a trail with my teeth down to his neck, where I suck on the salty skin and bite, breathing heavily into his flesh as passion takes over.

Not knowing how much time we have, but too hungry and desperate to stop, we work together, picking up the pace and using harder thrusts, simultaneously meeting eachother's hips with our own until I'm tensing up and moaning, falling off the cliff into euphoria. I slump against Kendall, a writhing mess as my orgasm hits. He drives into me only a few more times before I feel him twitch inside of me, then his release spurts out and my name tumbles from his lips in the most alluring way. I pull back slightly to watch the beautiful sight of my man's face as he comes, feeling smug, knowing it's my body that makes him feel this way.

With a long sigh, he finishes and runs his fingers through my hair, pulling me to him for a kiss. "I love you", he murmurs against my lips.

"Love you,-", I begin but am cut off by the sound of the entrance door to the building being slammed shut, and heavy footsteps heading our way. I scramble off of Kendall and fix my panties and pat my hair, adjusting myself as the steps get closer.

Kendall turns around just in time with his pants zipped and buttoned as Marcos is stepping over the threshold. My face instantly heats up as he stops short, his eyes going back and forth between Kendall and I, before chuckling and looking down at the floor with food containers in his hands. "Umm, maybe it's best if we finish the shoot another time", the man in charge suggests.

"Umm", Kendall peers at me hastily then back to Marcos, and that's when I see it. The love bites marring the light skin of my boyfriend's neck and the claw marks on his chest that weren't there fifteen minutes ago. Holy shit! At a loss for words, I hang my head in shame and slip my shoes off before sneaking out of the room undetected.


End file.
